


Senior Wish

by TheKingofAnimeandManga



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingofAnimeandManga/pseuds/TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: A Southern boy has cravings for a certain Japanese stud.





	Senior Wish

I go to a small, private school. Going to a private school in a small Alabama town pretty much decides that you are going to have no excitement in your life. Our school is very small. The type where everyone is in every club/sports team imaginable. One bad thing about being part of a small school, news travels fast, lighting fast. So there was no way I could ever let this get out. I tell you, I was soo glad to got admitted to Stanford. It will be so much better in California. I can't stand living in the Bible Belt! I had kept a 4.0 GPA and a 33 ACT and 1500 SAT score.

One day, during class, I had to take a piss. now normally the teachers do not let us leave class, but this was an emergency. After explaining my desperation to the teacher, she finally let me leave class. I scurried down the hall and barely had enough time to get my cock out my fly before pissing my pants. Seeing no one else in the bathroom, I let out an audible sigh of relief, which was followed by me throwing my head back and dropping my shoulders. As I was pissing I heard the door open, so I quickly straightened up in order to not look like an idiot reclining in front of the urinal. Questions filled my head as to who could be in the bathroom during class. Because of the strict rules, it was very rare to have multiple people in the bathroom at one time, at least while class was in session. I peered over my shoulder and saw that it was Sousuke Yamazaki.

Sousuke was one of the most popular boys in school. He and his parents were expatriates from Japan. Now I know what you're going to say: Japanese guy in Alabama? He's just asking for trouble. But there were some definite differences: His parents had got a started a medium sized electric company in next town over and were kinda filthy rich. In fact, they were one of the richest people in Alabama! He was the hottest guys we had in high school, ever. Being the Senior swimming star, girls loved him. His big, white smile, broad shoulders, large, defined biceps, and a chest and abs like a brick wall. His short black hair and tan yellow skin made him the epitome of a Baywatch model, only Asian. As an added bonus, behind the stunning good looks, he had a personality that was likable by everyone. There was no question as to why he was the most popular guy on campus. He was always throwing wild parties at his big mansion. Also he was going to be class valedictorian, so you know he's crazy smart. He had got a full ride to Harvard, even though he easily paid for it with his parents' money. Fortunately I was ranked 5th. Yep, that was Sousuke: hot, smart, rich, muscular, popular, and nice. To sum it all up, he was a Gary Stu and I loved it!

Sousuke had been sent in to tuck in his shirt (yes, it's so strict that you must come in the bathroom to tuck your shirt in). When I realized it was him, my heart jumped, and so did my cock.

I never considered my self gay, but everyone has their gay crush and Sousuke was mine. There were many times when I had jacked off to the thought of me and him doing something, anything. If I would have one wish it would be to be able to get with Sousuke, even if it was just once. Being half way into my Senior year, I knew I was running out of time if Sousuke and I were going to do anything.

I walked away from the urinal with my pants undone while I tucked in my shirt and fixed the position of my member before locking him in his cage. As I walked up to the sink, avoiding the silence, Sousuke says,

"Our Teachers are such bitches! I mean like my shirt is that big of a fucking deal."

I nodded my head and replied,

"Ya but what more can you expect from this shitty school."

I looked towards Souke and saw him with his shorts down to his knees, reveling the full length of his dark grey sliding shorts. They were so tight up against his toned thighs, but then my eyes worked their way up to his bulge. I had seen Sousuke sporting a pretty big bulge through basketball shorts, but i never imagined it to be like this. It looked like he had stuffed a softball in his crotch. Trying to not make it obvious, I tried to look away but found it impossible. The size of the massive bulge was incredible. My dick leapt with joy, begging to escape from my boxers, but I reached my hand down and shifted him to the right. How big are his balls? I wondered. There is no way his dick could be that big. As I focused on the bulge, a visible outline of a dick could be seen, but no head. Was he really that big?

Trying to keep off his crotch, I led my eyes up to Sousuke's torso. Knowing he had a great body, it was not odd for Sousuke to check himself out in the mirror. He slowly lifted his shirt, reveling his beautifully defined "V", and pulsing 8-pack. He lifted it up to his neck, also showing off his large pecs. I couldn't control myself, my dick became rock hard in a matter of seconds. I stared at him in amazement as he ran his delicate hand across his sexy body, flicking his nipples and slowly running them back down towards his hips. All I wanted to do was tackle him and slowly and passionately make out with him (plus a few extra actions). Avoiding the awkward silence, I spoke up.

"Damn son! How the hell did you get a body like that?"

"Oh this? Ya it's nice huh? I mean, I work out everyday, so I imagine that's got something to do with it. You like it?" Sousuke said.

"Who wouldn't like it? Dude your like a fucking body builder!" I exclaimed.

"Hehe, ya I get that a lot." He replied.

"Gee, I wonder when you hear things like that?", I toyed.

Sousuke laughed, "Well ya know, mostly when I'm on top of um."

We both laughed.

"And are you like smuggling baseballs are something?" I questioned.

"Huh?" He looked at me confused.

I looked and nodded towards his crotch.

"Oh hahaha, ya it is pretty big huh?" Sousuke answered.

"Big is an understatement." I said.

Keeping his shirt by his chin, he reached down and grabbed his large bulge.

"And you know, people think that it's big because of my balls, but nope, that's majority dick in there." Sousuke explained.

"Are you serious?" I questioned.

"Yes sir, watch I'll show you."

When he said that, I almost fell to my knees. All I came here for was to take a piss, but now I'm getting to see Sousuke's actual cock! He dropped his shirt and reached down to pull out his piece of meat. When his sliding shorts lowered, I saw a massive, 8 inch, soft cock flop out of his underwear. He rubbed his dick and played with his balls to get them off of his leg. He lifted his shirt and turned his pelvis towards me, allowing me to get a good look at it.

"See that bulge is from 8 inches of cock, not no low hangers." Sousuke said.

All I could do was stare in amazement and in awe. Me and Sousuke were never ones to talk an a daily basis, but now here he as in front of me, half naked for my own viewing pleasure. His eighteen year old, long, thick, cut cock lay soft on top of his nice balls. His shaven pubes and body made him mirror the image of an Abercrombie model.

"Well I guess you like it." Sousuke said, staring at my 8 inch cock bulging from my shorts.

"Oh um, well, I..." I tried to hide my hard on and give an explanation other than "I want to fuck you"

"Dude it's cool, I even get wood from looking at myself, but I mean, with this sexy body how can you not?" Sousuke joked, as he rubbed his hand up and down his body, and down to his dick.

"Plus it seems like you got some nice sized dick too. Let's see what you got there."

Full of excitement, I quickly undid my pants and dropped my American Eagle boxers to my ankles. The moment the elastic left my dick, 8 inches of rock hard meat flew forward pointing straight at Sousuke. I reached down and rubbed my stiff boner and tugged at my full low hangers. Sousuke stared intensely at my member, while reaching down and rubbing his growing dick.

"Damn dude, your even making me get a hard on."

To hear Sousuke actually say that to me made me full of excitement. Sousuke's cock continued to grow as he slowly jacked it off.

"So you already getting me hard, would you mind helping me out with it too? It's not like I can go back to class with wood." Sousuke asked me.

I couldn't think of anything to say to him, so I just walked straight to him and pressed my lips onto his. You could tell Sousuke as taken aback but he quickly relaxed and opened his mouth, pressing his tongue into my mouth.

He backed up against the counter and grabbed my face while intensely showing his affection to me. As we made out, I lowered my hands to his cock and slowly began stroking. He then took my shirt off and I helped him remove his, then we were fully naked. I licked and bit his hard nipples and he tugged at mine. I liked that. After a few more kisses, I lowered myself to his cock and slowly began to kiss the tip of his pecker. I got on my knees and licked his wide piss-hole, begging for his sweet juices that were sure to come.

I wrapped my lips around his wide cock head and saw him tremble in ecstasy.

"Oh shit dude, that feels good!" Sousuke said, clenching the edge of the counter. I lowered my mouth and came back up. His now fully hard dick pulsed, waiting to be sucked. I looked down at the soda-can thick 13 inch rod and worried if I could take it all. I always though that Japanese guys had small ones. I'll have to mentally paddle myself for stereotyping. Without hesitation, I tried anyway. I lowered my head on his dick, lubing it up with my wet mouth. I grabbed it with two hands but still had plenty more dick to play with. I stroked the base of his cock as I sucked his head. I tried to get in a rhythm before I deep throated it.

"Take it all the way baby." Sousuke begged.

I felt a sudden sense of confidence just because he called me baby. The thought of me being his baby made me excited and ready to please him even more. I took a deep breath and lowered toward his body. I could feel his big dick curving down my throat.

I opened my eyes when my nose touched his smooth, hairless, body. I had did it, and without gagging. I felt so proud. Sousuke moaned in pleasure. I wanted to do it again. I deep throated Sousuke maybe ten more times sending him to the edge. I released his dick and sucked on his cum-filled balls, which he liked.

"Lemme face-fuck you baby, please let me do it." His kindness made me want to do it even more. I opened my mouth as Sousuke grabbed the back of my head with two hands and he began to thrust. He grunted loudly with every thrust. He forcefully humped my face. All I wanted to do was make him happy.

He took his dick out of my slippery, wet mouth and pulled on my chin, asking for me to rise. I stood up and he pressed his tongue into my mouth. He grabbed my ass cheeks and pulled me close to him, our rock hard dicks being pressed in between our bodies. As we kissed, he lowered his hand to my crack and began rubbing my virgin, eighteen year old hole. It felt so good and it made my dick throb even more. I did the same for him, massaging his muscular cheeks with one hand and inching my finger into his crack. We both moaned as we teased each other's asses.

"Please fuck me daddy." I whispered into his ear. You could tell he enjoyed being called daddy. He pressed one finger into my virgin hole, it hurt like hell, but i knew it was gong to get better. He flipped me around, bending me over the counter. He bent down and began rimming my asshole, lubing it up. I arched my back and breathed loudly, telling him that I was pleased. He ate me out for a while and then spit on my hole. He rubbed some spit on his dick and pressed his rod to my ass. I reached back, and spread my cheeks, welcoming him to his temporary residence. As his dick entered my hole I whimpered in pain. He played with my hair in an attempt to soothe me.

"It only hurts for a minute, then it feels like paradise." He reassured me. Waiting for the pain to go away, I clinched my teeth and whimpered with my head against the wall. Sousuke humped nice and slow, trying to open up my tight ass. He now was able to put his whole dick inside me.

Once all 13 inches were in, I felt at ease. He began to go faster, grabbing my hips for a brace. I felt him hit my prostate and I moaned in happiness. My dick sprung up and slapped against the counter. He thrust harder and faster now. We were both panting and moaning as we passionately made sweet love to each other.

"Oh Yes Sousuke right there!"

"You like this baby? Do you like it? Tell me you do!"

"Damnit I love you inside meee! God, fuck me Sousuke!, FUCK ME SOUSUKE!, YES! YES! YES!"

"Oh shit baby I can't last much longer." Sousuke said in between pants.

"I want to taste your cum in my mouth!" I replied.

Sousuke wrapped his arms around me and began jacking off my cock. We both were not going to last much longer. Sousuke then flipped me over and I dropped to my knees. I jacked off while I sucked his pulsing cock.

"Oh shit baby here it comes, here it is. Open wide! UGH UGH OH OH OH SHIT SHIT YES OH God!" Sousuke yelled as spurts of his sweet juices filled my mouth. I gagged a little as I tried to swallow it all. I milked his long cock. We both cummed at the same time. I looked down at my cum-filed hand and the stream of cum on the bathroom floor. I stood up and we kissed again. Sousuke grabbed my hand and licked it clean, swallowing the cum that was on it. He delightfully swallowed like it was a sweet treat. We kissed once more before we got dressed.

"Baby, you are awesome!" Sousuke said to me as he pulled his shirt down over his abs, winked, and left the bathroom. I checked myself in the mirror, and went back deciding how I was going to excuse my long absence.


End file.
